Ash and Alexa
by WitChan
Summary: AshxAlexa.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"There he is," a woman said, seeing Ash walking together with Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Her name is Alaexa, a woman who Ash and Pikachu met during their journey in Unova. A few hours ago, she was looking for Ash so she can tell him something important. Now that she's seeing him smiling and talking with his friends, this is her perfect chance.

After rushing towards him and co., Alexa said, "Hi, Ash!"

Looking at Alexa, Ash said, "Hi, Alexa. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Alexa replied.

"That's good," Ash said.

"Say, Ash. Can I see you for a minute? I wanna talk to you alone."

"Sure, Alexa," Ash replied. Then, he looked at his friends and said, "Be right back, guys. It won't take long."

"Okay, Ash," Serena said as Ash followed Alexa to the spot where she wanted to tell him something.

"Where are we going, Alexa?" Ash said.

"You'll see in a second, Ash," Alexa replied.

After reaching her destination, a wide route with no one else hanging around it, Alexa turned around, looking at Ash's lips as she smiled. Looking confused, Ash asked, "So... what are you trying to tell me...?"

Leveling down a little, Alexa replied, "I love you."

That was it. Those were the important words she was trying to say since she first met him. Ash looked extremely surprised after hearing what Alexa just said. Before this, no one (girl) ever told Ash that they love him, including the girls that have a crush on him, major or not.

"D-did you say that you l-love me?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Alexa replied, suddenly rubbing the tip of Ash's hair, touching his shoulder with her other hand as she moved her face closer to his. "When we first met, I always thought how sexy and funny you are and I always dream about us having sex, great, dirty sex. Please let us become a couple so we can live here forever."

Suddenly smiling at the beautiful Alexa, Ash said, "Alexa... That was beautiful..."

"Oh, Ash... darling..." Alexa said, dripping a tear out of her eye. "Let's kiss each other, then make love."

"Sounds great, Alexa," Ash said.

As Ash laid on the ground, Alexa followed him as she laid on top of him, touching his lips with hers as he grabbed that nice ass of hers. But that wasn't it, thought, as the trainers swirled each other's tongues, moaning as they closed their eyes together.

Their kiss lasted short, however, and Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

"We can kiss later. Let's make love now," Alexa replied.

"Okay," Ash said as Alexa moved down to Ash's pants.

Unbuttoning and unzipping Ash's pants, she pulled them down to his shoes before taking care of his underwear, exposing his hardened cock. "God, it looks so tasty," Alexa said

She wasn't finished yet as she took care of Ash's shoes and socks, watching Ash taking his shirt off to become fully nude. "Spread those legs of yours so we can get started," Alexa said.

Doing as told, Ash spread his legs as Alexa put two of her fingers together, moving them towards Ash's ass as she mouthed his cock. Suddenly thrusting Ash's ass in and out, Alexa began to stroke his cock as she looked at him with those cute eyes of hers. Those weren't the only things Alexa did to Ash as she cupped his balls with her other hand, moving her fingers a bit faster as she squeezed them.

"Oh, Alexa..." Ash moaned.

This was something that someone never did to Ash before. He wasn't afraid of it either because he's enjoying the stroking, thrusting, and squeezing from Alexa. He also enjoyed the sucking sounds Alexa was making. He can't wait to see Alexa naked after this.

Speaking of Alexa, she stroked Ash's cock faster as she let go of his ass, wrapping her hand on his cock to jerk it. "Your mouth feels so good, Alexa..." Ash said.

Alexa's saliva dripped out of her mouth to touch her hand, making louder moans. "Feels like I'm about to take a leak, Alexa," Ash warned, but Alexa kept going since she knows what's coming out of Ash's cock.

After several strokes, Ash reached his orgasm as his love-goo smeared inside Alexa's mouth. Finally letting go of Ash's privates, the older trainer tasted Ash's sperm through her mouth, enjoying the taste.

"Yummy," Alexa said, still tasting Ash's sperm. Then, she swallowed it as she sat on the ground to remove her shoes and socks.

"Yes. Show me your naked body," Ash said.

After exposing her beautiful body to Ash, Alexa laid on the ground, spreading her legs as Ash reached closer to her cunt. "Lick it, Ash. Lick it good until I tell you to stop," Alexa said.

Sticking his tongue out, he stuffed his mouth on Alexa's cunt as he began licking it, using one of his fingers to rub her clit while putting two from the other hand deep inside her ass. Since Alexa fingered his ass minutes ago, he decided to do hers as well.

"That's right, Ash. Work that tongue," Alexa moaning, grabbing her right breast to move it in circles, teasing her nipple from the other breast as she flickered it like a light switch. The feeling from her cunt was so incredible that she never want Ash to stop, but she need to.

"Move your tongue deep, sexy," Alexa said.

After hearing what Alexa said, Ash moved his tongue deep inside her cunt, continuing to lick it. Ash loved what he was tasting. The way Ash was licking Alexa's cunt is like tasting a delicious ice cream cone. However, licking his partner's cunt was better than tasting the things he tried before, like candy and pizza.

More licks later, Alexa reached her climax as her love juices squirted out of her cunt, filling Ash's mouth as Alexa told Ash to stop and he did. While calming down, she watched Ash enjoying her love juices.

After calming down, Alexa said, "Sit down, Ash."

He did as Alexa got up, spreading her legs a little to sit on Ash's cock to let it pleasure her ass. As she began bouncing on Ash's cock, she put her arm behind Ash, moaning again as Ash mouthed her nipple to suck it.

Looking at Ash, Alexa asked, "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Ash replied as he nodded his head, grabbing the other breasts as he moved it around. "Please finger my wet cunt," Alexa begged.

It didn't take Ash long to thrust Alexa's cunt with his fingers. To them, this was amazing, especially for Ash since he was playing most of Alexa's privates at the same time.

After seven minutes, Alexa finally got off Ash as she tried to calm down. Then, she bent down and said, "Fuck my cunt, Ash. Fuck it hard."

Joining Alexa, Ash pushed his cock inside Alexa's cunt as he put his hands on her waists, moving his hips to thrust Alexa's cunt. Alexa moaned once again and so did Ash, loving the feeling from his cock.

"I said fuck it hard, Ash. Go faster," Alexa said.

"Sorry about that, Alexa," Ash apologized.

"It's okay, Ash," Alexa said as Ash suddenly moved faster. "Yeah, that's it. Don't stop."

"I won't stop, baby," Ash said.

While remaining fast, Ash slapped Alexa's ass with one of his hands, making this better. Alexa was begging for more, so Ash did it again and again. Alexa didn't care how painful the slap was. This was about their quality time and they're enjoying every second of it.

After more hard thrusts from Ash, he and Alexa reached an orgasm at the same time as Ash's sperm filled Alexa's womb and Alexa's love juices hit Ash's balls and the ground.

"Now you can stop..." Alexa said.

As Ash stop, Alexa laid on her stomach as Ash got on top of her, calming down. Many seconds later, Alexa turned around to look at Ash and said, "Let's make out, shall we?"

Touching each other's lips, the two resumed their french-kiss after guiding each other's tongues, moaning as Alexa moved her hands straight to Ash's ass to squeeze it. Hearing gasps, the two broke their kiss, seeing Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu looked at him. Serena looked like she's going to cry after seeing Ash naked with another girls.

"Why, Ash?" Serena said, dripping a few tears outside her eyes. Then, she covered her face as she ran off crying.

"You guys can watch us make out if you want," Alexa said. Then, she looked at Ash again and said, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Alexa," Ash said.

The trainers kissed again as Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont sat on the ground, watching the older trainers' sexy fun as Serena was looking for something tall to jump off.

The End (A/N: Yeah, I've decided to make Serena extremely upset like Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris did with my other Ashxother girl stories)


End file.
